Summer Fun - Part 1
Summer Fun - Part 1 is the twenty-third episode of the second season of ABC's The McCarvilles. It originally aired on May 7, 2018. It is also the forty-seventh episode in the series. Premise Summer begins in Portland, meaning it is the Apostolic Faith Campmeeting for everyone. Hunter and Austin are able to hang out with their friends every day, Colton reunites with his old friends the Chasteens, who moved away in the summer before sixth grade. Meanwhile, Audrey learns she can finally have a cabin to herself as long as a guardian is on the campgrounds every night. Plot Michael, Ann, Hunter, Austin, Colton, and Isabella are in the car, the kids excited. The car pulls up to the Apostolic Faith Campgrounds, as it is time for Campmeeting, the two weeks out of the summer that they spend at Campmeeting with everyone from their church and the other Apostolic Faith churches from around the world. Michael reveals to Ann that he is surprising the kids with a trailer that they can stay in, instead of getting cabins to stay in. Hunter and Austin meet up with Julianne, Josh, Marcus, Annika, and Hayden. Colton finds Mason, Jonah, and Ella at their cousin's trailer and they hug as they have not seen each other since Colton visited them in February. The three, the Chasteens, moved to Nashville the summer before Colton went into sixth grade, and now they are moving back. Their parents, Angela and Ryan, are good friends with Ann and Michael. Bella, after looking for her friends, goes to Bonnie and Dan's trailer where she hangs out with them for the moment. Audrey walks over from her apartment across the street and meets up with Colton and the Chasteens, as Mason and Audrey used to like each other. Michael goes and buys the trailer, as Ann realizes trailer spots are filling up. Michael has trouble finding the one he was gonna buy, before he finally gets the right one and returns as their is only one spot left, the one right next to the sewage drain. Michael calls Hunter, Austin, Colton, and Bella over, and after realizing how it smells, Hunter decides to stick with Braxton, their cousin, in his cabin, while Austin was planning on sharing a cabin with Marcus, Josh, and Hayden. Bella is forced to stay in the trailer, while Colton decides to switch off between staying in Bonnie's trailer and a cabin with Mason and Jonah. Colton, Audrey, and the Chasteens meet up with their other friends, Charlet and Chauncey, while the Chasteens' cousin, Cash, arrives. The friends decide to mave a movie like they do every year, this year about superheroes, now that Colton has a new editing software. They make the plot and characters and then start filming. Hunter, Austin, Julianne, Marcus, Hayden, Josh, and Annika play a game of Uno that results in Annika having to buy the whole group something from the Stomping Grounds, the unoffical Campmeeting "coffee shop". Finally, on the first night, Audrey learns that as long as Bonnie is on the Campgrounds every night, Audrey will be able to stay in her own cabin. Colton stays with Mason, Jonah, and Cash, Austin, Hayden, Marcus, and Josh get their own cabin, Hunter and Braxton get their own cabin and stay up half the night watching videos. Angela and Ryan meet up with Ann and Michael after their kids are all settled and have some of Ryan's aunt's snacks. Cast Main Cast *Cheyenne Jackson as Michael McCarville *Audrey Marie Anderson as Ann McCarville *Christian Traeumer as Hunter McCarville *Mason McKenzie as Colton McCarville *Kyle Meagher as Austin McCarville *Zoe Blakely as Isabella McCarville *Chiara D'Ambrosio as Audrey Selph *Juliet Stevenson as Bonnie Scholz Guest Cast *Daniela Ruah as Angela Chasteen *Matt Ryan as Ryan Chasteen *Colm Meaney as Dan Scholz *Christine Ebersole as Janet Trotter *David Patrick Kelly as Richard Trotter *Ariel Hines as Julianne Luka *Ty Simpkins as Josh Friezen *Levi Miller as Marcus Ewers *Emily Carey as Annika Ewers *Nicholas Hamilton as Hayden Baltzell *Brandon Spink as Braxton Trotter *Christian Distefano as Mason Chasteen *Ella Anderson as Charlet Andersen *Jake Vaughn as Jonah Chasteen *Lilly Aspell as Ella Chasteen *Jacob Tremblay as Cash Huber Co-Starring *McKenna Grace as Chauncey Andersen